Chapitre 1 : Maudit shinigamis !
by SaraManga
Summary: Voili voilouuu Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? C'est la première histoire que j'écris de toute ma vie (il serait tend de s'y mettre je sais) et aussi des fois y aura du sang alors bon, petit n'enfant, retourner dans les bras de maman! * rhoo sa va j'rigole :)* enfin y a du sang quand même!
1. Chapitre 1: Maudit shinigamis !

**Le zanpakuto de Shaïma**

**Chapitre 1: Maudit Shinigami!**

**Une petite brise passa doucement devant moi faisant soulevait légèrement ma franche. Je sentais les doux rayons de soleil effleuraient mon visage. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et me vis sur le reflet de vitre. J'avais la peau claire et mes cheveux noirs ondulaient. Mes yeux étaient gris clair et franchement, j'avais vraiment du succès. Je restais un petit moment à somnolait quand soudain je sautai au plafond quand une espèce d'énergumène me cria :**

**-Lève-toi Chaïnaaa !**

**Sur Je Vais te ...**

**Il cria comme un excité et sortit de la pièce en criant. Je me levai doucement et passai la main dans mes cheveux pour les arrangeaient et décida de le laissez revenir de lui-même. Je sentis alors une douleur au dos absolument insupportable. En même temps. Dormir su des planches en bois avec des clous qui dépassaient ce n'était pas génial. Je sortis de la pièce et je m'émerveillai devant ce radieux soleil.**

**-Tu as bien dormi Chaïna ? Me demanda une voie fébrile. Je baissai la tête et vis une vieille femme de petite taille s'approchaient.**

**-Bien merci grand-mère.**

**-Bah tu viens pas Chaïninounette ? Je levai les yeux furieusement. Je détestais quand mon petit frère Luca m'appelait comme ça...**

**-Alors toi tu vas morflais ! Je le pris par le dos de son tee-shirt tendit qu'il se débattait. Soudain, il se laissa glisser sous son tee-shirt et se retrouva torse nu. Il se mis à courir en éclatent de rire. « Eh mais t'est a moitié à nu du con ! ». Oh et puis t'en pis... Je posai son vêtement sur le report d'une fenêtre. Et m'en alla en faisant un signe de main à ma grand-mère. Où vais-je ? Je vais voler évidemment ! Je marchai tranquillement dans le ****marché ****quand soudain, je vis Luca derrière un homme tendant la main en espérant pouvoir attraper un seau de riz. Je l'encourageai intérieurement quand soudain l'homme recula et le percuta alors qu'il était juste derrière lui. Il tomba pas terre et se releva rageusement. « Ah ! je te reconnais toi ! Toi est ta sœur vous feriez mieux d'arrêter vos petites magouilles ! » Il était repéré mince ! Dommage le seau qu'il visait était vraiment gros, on en aurait eu pour quatre jours au moins ! T'en pis, le tout pour le tout ! Je m'élançai et attrapa l'énorme seau. « Outch, il pèse une tonne ! » Luca qui m'avait vue arriver maintenus l'homme par terre pour évitait la course-poursuite avec ça comme baguage sous le bras. Je pris la fuite a toute allure. Quelques instants plus tard j'étais déjà arrivé devant la petite cabane qui nous servait de maison. Ma grand-mère qui fabriquait des sots en paille leva les yeux ver moi, surprise.**

**-Hé bien, tu n'es sorti qu'une dizaine de minutes et te voilà avec ça ?**

**-Hum... C'est grâce à Luca en fait, tien d'ailleurs il est où ? Je me retournai et le vis complètement essouffler.**

**-Fiouu... Je suis crevé dès le matin... Sa annonce la suite...**

**Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, grand-mère avait fini de cuire le riz. Nous mangions tranquillement quand soudain, un bruit retentit. On se retourna vert la porte d'entrée très peu solide qui avait été défonçai. Je me levai brusquement en faisant tomber ma chaise. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! ». Je fixai l'entrée et je vis une silhouette se détachait :**

**-Alors c'est vous qui aviez volé du riz a mon père ? ****Heinnng ?**

**-Un Shinigmi ! Je ne savais pas ce qui me choquer le plus, voir un Shinigami ici ou alors sa tête répugnante. « il doit être de la 11e divisions c'est sûr... pense-je ». Il regarda autour de lui et son regard s'arrêta vers moi. Il me fixa de haut en bas en sifflant. Ses yeux pervers me répugnaient.**

**-Hé mais c'est quelle est pas mal la petite minette !**

**-Dégage sale Shinigami ! Il s'avança vers moi un regard irrité dans les yeux.**

**-Ouais je suis un Shinigami et toi t'est rien alors tu vas m'obéir... A peine il posa sa sale mains sur moi que je la dégageai violamment : « ne me touche pas sale charognard ! ». Je n'aurais pas d'eux faire ça car il me frappa violemment dans la tête. Il me prit les deux poignets en une main et me menaça avec son Zanpakto de l'autre. Il avait vraiment de la force. Luca regarda la scène apeurer et ma grand-mère choquée. Il fallait que je m'en débarrasse ! Je lui crachai a la figure et lui donna et coup de genou bien plaçaient. Il se plia en deux en hurlant. Soudain, il prit Luca par le bras et le menaça de le tuer si je me rendais pas. Je sentais Luca paniquais et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ils n'étaient pas question que je me rende ! Il n'était pas question qu'il se fasse tuer ! Il n'était question que de renvoyer ce maudit Shinigami d'où il venait et rien d'autre ! Je sentais l'adrénaline monter... Ce n'est pas un pauvre type comme lui qui va faire la loi ic****i !« TU VA VOIR ! » Soudain je sentis une force incroyable monter en moi. Je n'a****vais jamais ressenti ça avant ! J****e me rendis compte que tout le monde était étalé par terre. Même le Shinigami. Leurs souffles était saccadé et je voyais ma grand-mère crachée du sang. Je paniquai. Comment on arrête ça ?! Puis, ce fut au tour du Shinigami de cracher du sang suivi juste après de Luca. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôlais ! Je sortis de la maison en courant. J'avais peur et plus j'avais peur, plus je sentais que ça augmentait. Je brûlais de partout, j'avais mal, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?! Soudain, apparut juste devant moi une femme à la peau mate et aux yeux Ambrés. Ses habilles étaient étrange. Ni un costume de Shinigami, ni un costume du Rukongai. Alors, je paniquai et je sentis cette pression augmentait considérablement. « Pression ? Pense-je, mais oui ! C'est ma pression spirituelle ! » Et d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Comme si en prendre conscience m'avait aidait à me contrôlais. La femme devant moi me regardait d'un air stupéfait mais je ne pus la voir qu'un instant car je m'écroulais par terre.**

**J'entendais des voix mais je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'elle disait. J'avais l'impression d'être allongé sur un nuage. Puis, je vis un flash de Luca et grand-mère et je me réveillai immédiatement. J'analysais rapidement les lieux : Des murs parfaitement propres et en bon état, une bonne odeur régnant dans les lieux, un petit bruit d'arrière-fond.**

**-Mais je suis ou la ?**

**-Ah, tu es réveillé jeune fille. Je fis volte-face et vis une femme au regard imposant debout a côté de moi. Elle avait une longue tresse sur sa poitrine et son regard était rassurant. Enfin pas assez pour me rassurer moi !**

**Je me levai et entendis un couinement. Je baissai les yeux et vit un lit, ****un vrai lit !**

**-Mais que... Je suis où la enfin, qui êtes-vous d'abord ?**

**-Tu es dans les locaux médicaux de la quatrième division et je suis le capitaine de cette division. C'est maître Yoruichi qui ta emmener. Elle a affirmé que la forte pression spirituelle qui a était ressentit venait de toi, confirmes-tu ses dire ?**

**Mais je n'écoutais même plus depuis qu'elle m'avait annonçé l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je la fixai, c'était un capitaine de c'est maudit Shinigami ! Je reculai d'un pas pour ensuite partir en courant. Je courus le plus vite que je pus mais malheureusement ce fut une impasse au bout du couloir. Cependant je vis une fenêtre alors je n'hésitai pas une seule seconde sauta dedans en protégeant mon visage avec mes bras des morceaux de vitres cassées.**

**« Oh non ! ». Ce n'était manifestement pas le ré de chaussé, mais bien autour du sixième cinquième ! Je serrai les dents à l'atterrissage en me retenant de hurler de douleur. Si je ne voulais pas à ce point retourné vers ma famille je serais morte dans le meilleur des cas !**

**Je me retrouvai alors au-dessus des bâtiments, sur les toits. Je sautai de maison en maison et je voyais ma vitesse augmentait considérablement. L'une de mes passions c'est la course alors quand je vis ces changements de vitesses je ne pus réprimer un frisson ****d'excitation. ****Soudain, je vis des Shinigami me pointaient du doit. Je m'arrêtai net et une l'idée cherchée un kimono pour que je passe inaperçu. Je descendis des toits et farfouillai les maisons jusqu'à que j'en trouve enfin un à ma taille. Je ressortis des locaux quand soudain je me rendis compte que j'étais tout près d'une porte pour enfin sortir de l'espace de vie des Shinigami. Je m'avançai jusqu'à que des gardes m'interpellent.**

**-Qu'elle est la raison de votre passage au Roukongai.**

**Je levai les yeux au ciel. En plus fallait avoir une raison ?!**

**-Oh ça va ! Je passe point barre.**

**Ils se regardèrent et froncèrent les sourcils. Ils se mirent en position de combat.**

**J'avançai d''un pas à peine qu'ils se jetèrent sur moi en même temps « déjà au mains ? ». J'avais l'impression de les voir bougeaient au ralentit. J'étais un peu surprise par leur incroyable lenteur. Je les esquivai avec une simplicité exemplaire et continuai ma route en courant. « Tiens, j'ai une anecdote pour Luca, les Shinigami sont des limaces en plus d'être méchant comme des hyènes et bête comme des ânes ! Au moins on peut pas leur reprocher leur diversité ! » Je pouffai de rire. Ça sa allait lui plaire ! Après une heure de course j'arrivais enfin a ma maison. Tout était calme, je soupirai de soulagement en voyant Luca sortir de la maison. Mais mon bonheur s'effaça bien vite en voyant Luca s'écroulait pas terre. Je courus le rejoindre mais le tranchant d'un sabre me barra la route.**

**-C'est elle ! Oui c'est elle la !**

**Je tournai les yeux et vis l'autre Shinigami de la dernière fois avec toute un bande d'environ dix Shinigami. J'allais reculer quand je sentis derrière moi un autre tranchant de lame. Je ne pouvais rien faire...**

**Soudain je vis mamie sortir de la maison et s'agenouillais prés de Luca. « Courez ! Vite sauvez-vous ! ». Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas ! Puis, je la vis pâlir. Son visage se décomposa. Elle fixa Léo et le secoua en hurlant. « Non... ». Je ne pus faire une quelconque conclusion qu'une lame transperça son cœur.**

**Mon sang se glaça. Je la voyais s'étalait sur le corps sans vie de Léo. Mon cœur s'arrêta. C'est alors que j'ai hurlé de rage de toutes mes forces ! Je m'égosillais la gorge, mes poumons me brûlaient, ma pression était mille fois plus intense que tout a l'heure ! Je sentais la rage bouillir, je sentais la vengeance me possédait !**

**Luca et grand-mère, étaient MORT !**

**...**

**Mettez des coms! \(^o^)/**


	2. Chapitre 2: Kin Hyõ le guépard blanc

**Chapitre 2 : Kin-Hyõ et la mort d'un capitaine**

**« Ils sont mort ! Mort a cause de vous, shinigamis ! Vous les avez tué ! »  
Je n'avais pas besoin de me libérer de leur emprisonnement car ils étaient déjà mort face à ma pression spirituelle. Je n'avais le contrôle de rien. Je serrais les poings tellement fort qu'une petite flaque de sang s'était formée sur le sol. J'étais tellement aveuglé par la colère que je n'avais même pas vue l'arrivé d'un shinigami surement alertaient par la pression. Cependant, je ne tardai pas à m'en apercevoir quand il fonça sur moi, le tranchant de son épais devant. Je le repoussai d'un revers de la main violent mais je n'eus pas le temps de soufflet que je sentis une douleur insupportable dans mon dos. « Sale lâche ! » crie-je. Il m'avait touché le dos.  
J'aurais voulu me défendre mais mes forces et ma douleur avaient finalement pris le dessus.  
Je clignai des yeux et je me retrouvai dans un autre endroit totalement différent de tout a l'heure. La maison n'était plus là. A la place il y avait des ruines. Des tas et des tas de ruines. Soudain j'entendis une voix :**

**-Salut, tu t'es enfin décidé a venir me voir .  
****Je me retournai et vis un grand animal perchait sur un arbre. J'avais déjà entendu parler de ces bêtes- là mais elle était plus grosse que je ne l'avais imaginé.**

**-Tu es un chat ?**

**-Non. Je suis un léopard blanc à tâche noire. Je suis un peu spécial... Mais toi, s'es-tu qui je suis ?  
Je le regardai. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça. Et je ne savais pas que les animaux pouvaient parler. Il avait la même couleur des yeux que moi : Gris très clair.**

**-Non, je ne sais pas qui tu es ni où je suis mais là il faut que j'y retourne si je ne veux pas me faire assassiner comme ma famille. Il éclata de rire d'une voix rauque.**

**-Ne tu'en fais pas pour ça. Au moment où l'on parle il ne sait pas passez le quart du quart du quart du quart d'une seconde.**

**Je le dévisageai mais n'eus pas le temps se posai une seule question que l'animal majestueux décendit avec souplesse de la seule végétation dans le lieu dévaster et se plaça devant moi.**

**-Si tu es ici c'est que tu veux quelque chose non .**

**-Heu... Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterri ici alors...**

**Je l'entendis pouffait légèrement de rire avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de continuer.**

**-Il te faut de la puissance s'y veut pouvoir espérer t'enfuir.  
Ses paroles me piquèrent au vif :**

**-je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir devant eux ! Je vais me venger ! Il est vrai que j'ai besoin de puissance et si, toi, tu peux m'en donner, alors donne en moi, vue que tu es mon Zanpakuto !**

**Soudain je réalisai ce que je venais de dire. Zanpakuto ? Je relevai la tête et le vis relevait ses babines comme pour sourire et il me dit :**

**-c'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre... M'acceptes-tu comme ton arme fillette ? Veux-tu de moi pour accomplir ta vengeance ?!**

**-Je te veux comme partenaire pas comme arme ! J'ai besoin de toi... Kin Hyõ !**

**Soudain je fus de retour dans le combat avec deux poignards dans les mains. Je ne réalisai pas tout de suite et vis l'homme affreusement laid me sautait dessus comme pour m'achever. « Affreusement laid ? » Je roulai sur moi-même pour évitait de me faire transperçait. Je ne laissai pas a l'homme au visage répugnant d'enlever son sabre planté dans la terre que je me plaçai derrière lui, le tranchant du poignard sous son coup.**

**-Toi ! Vu ta tronche t'est de la onzième division! Je le scrutai. Il avait des cheveux en porc-épic avec des petites clochettes au bout. Quand il tourna la tête Ver moi avec un sourire immonde au visage je pus voir qu'il avait un cache-oeil. Soudain, il me prit par le poignet qui le menaçait et le serra avec une puissance phénoménal et me dit :**

**-tien tien, non seulement tu as tué mes hommes avec ta seule pression spirituelle mais en plus tu connais le sois disant nom de ton Zanpakuto en même temps de l'avoir acquis et en plus de cela tu es agile? Mais c'est que je suis bien tombé ! Hark Hark...**

**Il enleva de la terre son Zanpakuto pour le pointer face à ma gorge. Apparemment il n'avait pas vu que j'avais un deuxième poignard. J'attendis le dernier moment et d'un seul coup je lui es tranchai la gorge. Il hurla de douleur et lâcha mon poignet. Il serra les dents et me regarda mais quelque chose me frappa chez lui : « Tu souris ?! » J'étais choqué !  
Il était sur le point de mourir mais il souriait ! Puis il s'étal par terre. Je restai là. Sans rien faire. Je n'en revenais pas ! Soudain les poignards se matérialisèrent en un seul katana.**

**-Merci Kin Hyõ... Dit-je en essuient la lame avec le kimono volé.**

**-Je ne saurais pas ce que je serais devenus sans toi.**

**-Appelle-moi maître si veut... Dit-il avec un ton supérieur.**

**-Ouais et des cloues aussi ! Ne profite pas de la situation toi !**

**Il éclata de rire quand soudain L'image de Luca m'apparut. « Non ! » Je me retournai et couru les rejoindre. Je plaquai ma tête contre leurs corps mais aucun d'entre eux n'était vivant. Je n'avais même plus la force de pleurer. Soudain j'entendis Kin Hyõ me parler :**

**-tu sais qui tu as tué au moins? Je pensai et me retournai pour regarder le gros corps sans vie de l'homme.**

**-Non je ne sais pas... Et toi comment tu serais ? T'est une épais.**

**Nous partageons tout, nos yeux, nos pensés et notre mémoire. Je suis à l'intérieur de toi c'est pour ça que je te parle. Mais qu'importe ! On dirait que tu n'as pas fait attention au ragot et au discutions. Regarde attentivement Shaïna.  
Je le scrutai attentivement :**

**-heu... Il a une blouse bla...  
Soudain je me rappelai ! « UN CAPITAINE ? »**

**A l'instant où je prononçai ces mots, un autre capitaine fit son apparition :**

**-que... Je... je suis désolé je...  
Puis je reconnus le capitaine de la 4e divisions. Elle regarda le corps sans vie. Elle était choquée.**

**-Qui ? Qui a réussi à tuer Kenpachi Zaraki ?!**

**A côté d'elle ce trouvait une petite fille aux cheveux rose. Elle était en larme et elle criait.  
Je voulus partir en courant mais n'eus pas le temps car son vice capitaine me pointa du doit, tremblante.**

**-Je... Je crois que c'est elle...  
Elle leva la tête et me fixa stupéfaite.**

**-Je te reconnais...**

**Je paniquai et partis en courant. Ma vitesse était en constante évolution et dépasser la vitesse d'un shumpo mais je ne pouvais m'en réjouir car j'étais trot paniquer... J'eus juste le temps d'entendre la capitaine criait : « Contactez le capitaine Soifon immédiatement ! Nous devons l'arrêter ! ».  
J'entendais Kin Hyõ vouloir me dire de me calmer mais je ne pouvais décidément pas !**

**-Tu devrais être contente Shaïna ! Tu as accompli ta vengeance sans même le vouloir ! Me dit-il dans ma tête.**

**-Quoi ? Mais de quoi parle-tu ?! Lui répondis-je par les penser ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.**

**-Kenpachi Zaraki est le capitaine de la 11e division tête de neux !  
J'étais tellement choqué et soulager en même temps que je ne pus éviter une masse incconus me tombé dessus. Je relevai la tête et vis un homme habillait en noir :**

**-est-ce que c'est bien toi qui as vaincu le capitaine de la 11e division Zaraki Kenpachi ?**

**-Mais je ne savais même pas que c'était un capitaine d'abord ! Kin Hyõ rigoler en dit. « Ouais mais t'en est fier ! Hi hi... ». Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre dans ma tête que le capitaine Soifon ordonna de m'emmener. « Et mince qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire ? » Demande-je à Kin Kyõ. Il me répondit qu'il n'en savait rien. Pendant tout le trajet les shinigamis me regardaient intriguer par le fait que Soifon elle-même soit venue me capturer. D'autres me jetaient des regards lubriques. « Partout pareil, tous des pervers... Génial ». J'entendis Kin (c'est son surnom, en échange il m'appelle Shaï) dire : « Ils n'ont pas interrer à te toucher... ». Je ne pensais pas non plus que les shinigamis et leur Zanpakuto entretenaient de tels relations. En fait je pense que c'est rare.**

**Enfin arriver devant la salle des réunions d'après ce que m'a dit la femme capitaine, ils me poussèrent pour que je rentre. Seule Soifon m'accompagna.  
Je me retrouvai alors au milieu de tous les capitaines excepté Zaraki. Ils me regardèrent avec attention en échangent des chuchotements mais bizarrement j'entendais tout ce qu'il disait. « C'est la chance de m'avoir Shaï, ton ouï, ta vitesse, ta vue et ton odorat son très développé. Après faudra savoir maîtriser tout ça m'a grande ! Ha ha ! ». Alors quand j'entendis que la part d'un mec a tête d'alien dire : Elle est bien maigrichonne » je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre :**

**-ouais bah la maigrichonne elle va te faire la tête au carré abruti !  
Tout le monde me regarda avec des yeux ronds. J'eus alors un peu honte quand soudain, le vieux au milieu du fond de la salle a la longue barbe dit :**

**-ça suffit silence tout le monde ! La réunion est ouverte, quel est votre rapport capitaine Unohana .**

**-Aujourd'hui même, nous tous, les capitaines, nous avons resenti une forte pression spiritelle et c'est alors que maître Yoruichi ma ramenait cette fillette inconsciente.**

**-Hé j'ai 17 ans d'abord... Râle-je. Elle m'ignora et continua son récit :**

**-quand elle sait réveillait elle sait enfui. Au bout d'un certain temps, le Seireitei fut submergai par un reitsu très puissant. « Ta vus l'honneur quelle te fait un peu ? » me dit Kin. Je rigolai intérieurement.**

**- Ensuite, je sentis le reitsu du capitaine Zaraki disparaître. Je partis dans sa direction et le vis mort. C'est alors que nous avons trouvé cette fille. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur moi.**

**-Je ne savais même pas que c'était un capitaine !  
Il eut un moment de silence quand le vieux barbu me demanda :**

**-Quel est ton nom. A ce moment là j'entendis Kin me conseiller de rien dire alors j'ai gardai le silence. Soudain, j'entendis Soifon toujours derrière moi criait :**

**-on t'a posé une question ! Je m'énervai**

**-Pourquoi je le dirais à une bande de shinigamis ! Dit-je en fessent volte-face ver elle.**

**-car maintenant, tu va devoir prendre la place du capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi... Me dit calmement le vieu crouton.**

**-vous m'avez bien regardé? Il est hort de question qe j'accepte!**

**-en effet, nous t'avons bien regardé jeune fille et si tu est capable de vaincre un capitaine en ayant une simple blessur au dos c'est que tu en est capable. Tu a de l'experience. Je les regardai un part un et finis par éclatai de rire:**

**-De l'experience?! MOI j'ai de l'experience? Savez-vous au moin depuis combien de temps j'ai Kin Hyõ?**

**Tous me regardèrent, intriguer par la raiponce. Je me calma et dit alors en face du capitaine comandant en laissant au passage échappait un petit rire moqueur: "Depuis que j'ai tuer le capitaine de la 11e division..."**


End file.
